Confusion
by Scully22
Summary: xfiles evolution crossover... during an investigation Mulder and Scully are brainwashed. now, five years later, scully's found Ira Caine aka Mulder
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Ira was standing in front of his large class. His students were hollering something about forgetting the bell curve and he began his next science lesson. One of his students threw a paper ball at his head and he turned around quickly.

"Alright who was tha-" Ira's words faded as his eyes fell upon a woman. She was a small woman, she had red hair, and she stood in the back, leaning against the wall. She looked familiar, and he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her. Some of his students turned around, a few even whistled at her. The woman had a small smirk but she just bowed her head down.

"Can I help you?" Ira asked. The woman just looked up with a smile and shook her head. Ira had a difficult time focusing back on his class, and finally he dismissed them.

"Go Dr. Cain!" one of his male students nudged him but he wasn't paying attention to anyone but her. After the students left the room the woman made her way down to his desk.

"Do I know you?" Ira asked with a frown. The woman giggled, "Of course you do, Mulder."

Ira looked away with a frown, "I'm sorry, my name is Ira, Ira Cain. What's your name?"

"It's me Mulder, Dana… Dana Scully," the woman looked at him like _he_ was crazy. Ira frowned at her for awhile.

"They really got to you, didn't they…" Scully looked away disappointed.

"Who? Who got to me? Who are you?"

"I worked for the FBI, we were partners, Mulder."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," Ira smiled softly.

"I've missed that smile. You really don't remember do you?"

"I'm sorry?"

Scully signaled for him to sit, and he did obediently. She sat on the side of his desk, "Mulder, Fox Mulder is your name-"

"Fox?"

"Yes, Fox. We were on assignment, well per say. You always led me on these goose chases, and as it happens we actually found evidence, the evidence you were looking for. Do you remember Samantha? You're sister? We finally found the evidence that she was abducted."

"Samantha?... abducted! Aliens!" Ira looked at her like _she_ was now crazy. Scully smiled, "yes Mulder. Little green men."

"Are you sure you're talking to the right person?"

"Mulder I know things about you that no one does, ask me anything, anything at all!... come on, ask me."

Ira looked away, then thought of a question no one knew, "What do I like to do in my spare time?"

Scully let out a little giggle, "if you haven't changed, you like porn, or sometimes even an occasional B-movie."

Ira frowned, "how did you know that?"

"Mulder I came for you as soon as I was able to find you. I have important news."

"What kind of news?"

"Mulder, before we were brainwashed, I was trying to tell you something."

"What?" Ira stood up next to her.

"I have a son."

"A son?" Ira gulped. Scully stood closer to him, "he's yours." Ira's eyes opened widely.

"you probably think I'm crazy, but meet him, come with me and I'll show you. I have pictures, I have some of our old things. I can even take you back to D.C. I want you back in my life Mulder. I miss you so much."

"I don't know…" Ira looked away.

"Please. Just give me one weekend. If I don't have you at all convinced, then… then I'll leave, and you won't see me again," Scully said with water building up in her eyes.

Ira put his hand lightly on her cheek, he was studying her, he knew she looked familiar. A tear dripped down her cheek and he removed it with his thumb. He'd done this before, it was almost like dejavu for him. He rested his hand on her cheek, just staring into her eyes. She clasped her hand around his and bowed her head down like she always had.

"I've missed you all these years, I've missed you so much."

_TBC _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ira walked into Harry Block's room swiftly.

"Hey Ira! Let's go get something to eat!" Ira didn't say anything though, Harry saw Scully walk into the room behind him. She leaned in the doorway, listening to the two men.

"Or have you already eaten?" Harry smiled as he made his way over to Scully.

"Well who are you?" he asked shaking her hand. Scully smiled small, and looked over at Ira. Ira intertwined between the two.

"She's a friend," Ira said, blocking him from Scully like he'd done with other men. Harry backed off, but winked at Scully a few times before doing so.

"Harry, I'm spending the weekend away, try to stay out of trouble."

"No Ira you can't. I got a call from the USGS, a meter landed last night."

"Why did you get a call from the USGS?" Ira frowned, letting Scully take a step next to him. She felt like it was the old days, trying to get every piece of information from a victim or perp.

"I'm a representative," Harry smiled at Scully.

"How are you a representative of the USGS? We're you on a porn site and accidentally got transferred to the USGS site?"

"Something like that," Harry smiled at Scully again.

"You can handle it on your own. I'll see you Monday," Ira told him before turning to Scully. Scully turned to leave the room and Ira put his hand lightly on her back. Scully stopped in her tracks, she turned her head and looked at the man behind her. She couldn't say a thing, she couldn't even fathom that he still touched her in the same way.

"What's wrong?" Ira asked, not removing his hand, not even realizing it was there.

"Nothing," Scully smiled before letting him lead her out of the room.

They had driven to his apartment and he gathered clothes for the weekend. They caught a plane, and headed for Washington D.C. When they arrived at the airport Ira looked around.

"Have I been here before?" he asked, Scully smiled widely, "Many many many times. Come on."

She led him through the airport and outside to catch a cab. The driver took them to his old apartment. Mulder carrier his bag, Scully rolling hers, and they knocked on his old apartment door.

An elder woman answered, "May I help you?"

"My name is Dana Scully, I work for the FBI, this is my partner Fox Mulder- may we please come inside?" Scully asked, she'd never forget how to approach someone always waving her badge in the air proudly. Not this time though, this time it was a lie, she used to work for the FBI.

None the less, the woman opened the door for them and they stepped inside. Just as they did it was like a train had run into Ira.

"What's wrong?" Scully asked. "This place feels really familiar," he said looking around. Scully followed him as he touched some of the walls, he touched a vent, and a window. He stood in the living room, the layout was all wrong.

"No, your tv should go over here, so the glare from the sun won't shine on it. And your couch, it's too big. A love sit would be better." Ira said confidently. He walked into a hallway, through some rooms, and finally into his bedroom.

He walked in the doorway slowly, Scully stood right behind him. He walked around the old woman's things and stopped in the center of a room.

"I had a waterbed…" Ira frowned. Scully nodded, resting in the doorway.

"I remember…" Ira smiled, "I remember I showed it to you and you made fun of it-" Ira paused walking along where the edge of his bed used to be. "And I pushed you on it- and you laughed…" Ira kept remembering. Scully felt tears starting to welt in her eyes, it had been so many years ago.

"And I lay next to you… and I-I rested my hand on your stomach… and I kissed you. And-and-and I remember in the morning you said 'well I guess we-"

"broke in your new bed." Scully finished. Ira looked over at her again with a frown.

"You have a sister, you had a sister. And two brothers. Your father died from a heart attack…" Ira continued, Scully never imagined he'd remember so much so fast.

"_I_ had a sister. She disappeared when I was young. And me and you, we were partners. Our boss was Skinner- good old Skinner- lets go see him!" Ira ran over to her but she wouldn't let him out of the room.

"Skinner was killed," Scully bowed her head down, it was still a tender subject. "Who? Who killed him?"

"You know, Mulder."

"Something with cigarettes… my stepfather… Cigarette smoking man?" But Scully shook her head, "your stepbrother."

"Krycek," Ira said with certainty. Ira wasn't sure what to do with himself. He just frowned, staring into space.

"Come on, we have other things for you to see."

_TBC_


End file.
